I was never so scared in my life
I was never so scared in my life. There was rain and thunder on a Sunday night. My mother told me to go to sleep. I was so scared but I had to. After ten minutes, I went fast asleep and I dreamt of me talking to my friend on an afternoon at house at night; I accepted. School day ended and it was time to go to my friend’s house. We are standing on the sidewalk waiting for his mother to pick us up from school. I witnessed that their car was very dusty, dirty and broken. It looked like their car was crashed dozens of times but they didn’t bother repairing it. We went in the car and sat down; the seats were all wet and ripped. I waved my parents goodbye. My friend’s mom greeted me with an extremely deep voice: “Hello!” It frightened me that her voice was that deep, it was like a man yelling. We finally arrived at the house; from the outside it looked like it was abandoned for many years and it also looked haunted but on the inside it was even worse. When we entered; there was no power because there was thunder that ruined the electricity wires and they couldn’t afford a technician to come and resolve the problem. It was extremely dark; they used fire torches and candles for light. I picked up a flashlight from my cartable and turned it on. Then I started to look around the place. It looked poor, there were flies and writing all over the walls. I could hear banging on the walls and I could also hear footsteps. I yelled at my friend “ARE YOU NOT HEARING WHAT I AM HEARING?!” He didn’t understand what I was saying and the footsteps were coming closer. Suddenly, the noise stopped when his mom yelled with her scary voice “time for dinner!!!” The food that his mother made was very disturbing; it was spaghetti with meat balls served in a big bin, but the spaghetti was actually moving around in the red sauce (blood J). I was very tempted to leave this sickening and horrible place but I had to stay for the sake of my friend. All of the sudden, I heard a little girl crying upstairs; my heart dropped when I heard it, but I thought that it was my friend’s sister, although I remembered that he told me he didn’t have any siblings. I excused myself from the dinner table and started investigating the source of the crying. I found the girl dressed in a white sheet in the corner of the parent’s bedroom. I went closer to see what was going on and I touched her shoulder, she turned around and screamed at me!!! She had no mouth with big black eyes and her hair was made out of snakes. She tried to grab me, but I started pulling and kicking to get away. I started running back down the stairs, but the stairs were never ending. When I finally reached the end the first floor I saw mirrors on the wall but It was not my reflection in the mirrors; it was a monster. I was screaming and running away but my monstrous shadow was fallowing me. All of a sudden, I was running in what looked like a maze. I did not know where to go. I opened a door and found myself in a room. I thought I found my friend playing the piano, so I ran to him, but there was no one there. The piano was playing by itself. The music was so scary; it sounded of death. I ran through another door when I opened it, I fell through space and I kept on falling…At the same second I hit the floor next to my bed and I woke up. On that day at school, I couldn’t forget about that dream in that haunted house and I couldn’t see my friend or spaghetti in the same way ever again. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Monster